


Breed

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Ross are trying for a baby but things don't seem to be working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breed

Brian and Ross were starting to worry. It had been two months since they first tried to breed and Ross knew he wasn’t carrying pups. He was upset to say the least, saying that he was distraught would still an understatement. At twenty-nine omegas got desperate for pups but Ross always had been, sure the need had intensified, giving him the courage to ask Brian, but other than that he felt the same. Brian felt sorry for Ross, yes he did want pups but he wasn’t as desperate, and knew what a burden having children might become due to work and such. 

Ross stopped taking his suppressants, thinking they might be getting in the way. Coming off the medication caused his body, which was used to the medication, to start his heats at random times. Sometimes they were early, other times they were late, some months he didn’t go into heat and other months he would go into heat multiple times. It was hell but he was willing to do it. 

Six more months pasted and still nothing. Ross got angry, he almost never did but the stress of everything got to him. He blamed Brian, stating that he wasn’t actually trying to breed with him. It was stupid, but Ross suspected Brian didn’t want children as much as he did. Brian was heart-broken seeing his boyfriend like this, not to mention hurt that he would think such a thing. 

“Ross, you don’t really think that, do you?” 

Ross looked at Brian, their eyes meeting. Within seconds he was crying, his arms wrapping around Brian. 

“No. Fuck Bri, I’m sorry. I just… I’ve wanted to breed for so long.” Ross continued to apologise profusely as he cried into Brian’s chest. He felt ashamed. His mind was going all over the place, his body felt weak a lot of the time due to trying to get used to not being on medication and nothing seemed right. 

“Bri… Do you want children?” Ross realised that he’d never asked and just assumed that because he was so eager the day the younger man begged for it but that was a very heat of the moment situation. It was selfish to just expect that Brian wanted that same thing. 

Brian had been thinking about it a lot more lately. Sure it would be tough to look after a baby while working, and with all the conventions and live shows that kept occurring added to the difficulty. Brian was willing to go through with it though. Not only would it make Ross happy but he wanted to have a baby. The more they tried and failed the more he longed for Ross to become pregnant, and maybe that was due to failing so many times, and all the false hope was taking its toll but Brian knew he wouldn’t regret breeding with Ross.

Arin gave birth to a healthy baby girl a little more than a month later, and although Ross was happy for them, he was also seething with jealousy. The couple seemed so happy. Dan would sing to the baby and read her The Last Unicorn, putting on voices for all the characters even though she couldn’t comprehend anything that was going on. Arin spoilt her, and always made her laugh. They were great parents and somehow were able to raise a child and do the show with no problems. The two also seemed to be closer, if that was even possible. Ross wanted that, wanted everything they had. 

Brian had spoken with Arin. It had almost been a year now and Ross still hadn’t gotten pregnant. They knew going to the doctor was probably the right thing to do in this situation but people weren’t that sensitive towards Alphas and Omegas. Arin may not be a doctor, or anything close to one, but he was kind and he’d had a child. Brian asked how Arin knew he and Dan had successfully bred. Nothing that came from their conversation was that useful.

Arin had said that he just knew, just like the stories say. Brian heavily doubted that, knowing Arin and Dan were both hopeless romantics so that feeling was probably a happy coincident. That’s what Brian was going to continue telling himself, though he was becoming more and more unsure. 

Time went on, a year since Brian and Ross started trying for a baby passed and they still hadn’t had any luck. As much as they hated it the couple booked a doctor appointment. It was expensive and somewhat humiliating, having to pee in cups and have scans, as well as having a terrifying and obviously irritated man check out their junk. It was clear this man had prejudice against Alphas and Omegas. 

They should have been called back to get given the results within a week, yet due to prejudice it took almost three weeks. The nurse smiled at them kindly, and it was nice to see a friendly face at this place. The doctor giving them the news was not so kind, no sympathy given towards the couple. 

Brian never really understood why things changed so drastically. When his family were growing up the alphas were treated with respect and omegas, although some didn’t treat them well, they weren’t just seen as sex toys. The change happened as he was growing up and when signs of who he was became obvious school became even more hellish than it should have been. Alphas were still slightly more respected than Omegas, so Ross definitely had it worse. 

The doctor didn’t wait to break the news; he barely gave them anytime to comprehend what he had said before they were kicked out. The words repeated in both of their minds.

“You’re infertile.” 

That was all the cold hearted doctor said, aiming the information at Ross and then telling them to leave as they were wasting his time. The nurse gave them a sorrow filled look, but said nothing. It didn’t take a genius to guess she was afraid of her co-worker. 

The ride home was silent, neither of them knew what to say. Ross was in shock while Brian was trying to think of the options they had. At home they barely spoke either, trying to hold themselves together. Ross broke first. 

He started sobbing uncontrollably, so much so that he could barely breath and he started spluttering and coughing. Brian was there for him, he always was.

“Bri,” Ross’s voice was weak; sounding as if he had swallowed gravel. 

“It’s okay baby. We’ll get through this.” Brian hugged his boyfriend, playing with his hair to try and calm him down. 

What was really getting to Ross, worse than the fact that he couldn’t ever breed, was the fact that he had accused Brian of being the reason why he wasn’t pregnant, when it was himself that was the problem. 

“Brian, I’m so sorry,” Ross wheezed out between sobs. 

“It’s not your fault baby, you didn’t choose this.” 

Ross shook his head. He had calmed down a little but found it hard to speak. He was incredibly light headed too. Brian noticed that something was wrong and carried Ross to the bedroom. The younger man nuzzled into Brian’s chest, the fabric of his shirt was cold and soft against Ross’s face, and he whined when Brian carefully laid him down on the bed.

“Weird, that’s not the usually response.” 

A quiet laugh escape Ross’s lips, but it hurt his throat and a cough soon followed. Brian passed him a bottle of water that had been left in the bedroom, he just hoped it hadn’t been left there for more than a day or two. 

He then climbed into bed with Ross, waiting for him to finish drinking before cuddling him. 

“We’re going to get through this okay. I don’t want to hear you blame yourself, I don’t want you to apologize for this, okay.” Ross nodded, although he felt that Brian was making a statement rather than asking a question. He wasn’t in the mood to argue, which was clear when he let out a big yawn. 

“Get some sleep, okay babe. I’ll wake you up in a few hours.” 

Brian went to leave the room but Ross grasped hold of the bottom of his t-shirt. 

“Stay with me?” Brian couldn’t bring himself to say no. 

“Always,” he replied, feeling Ross smile against his neck. He kissed the younger man’s forehead and waited for him to fall asleep. He wasn’t going to leave, but he wasn’t tired so he might as well browse adoption agencies for a while.


End file.
